Talk:Alexandria (mission)
This is the page that talks about the Alexandria Mission in CNC3. Play the GDI Campaign for proof.(Saffy Nurbs 06:53, 6 February 2009 (UTC)) Yeah but... Yeah but I played and I don't recall half this info being in there, for example, what units were there and etc. Seems too idk I would recommend we mostly rewrite this. --IconOfEvi 07:38, 26 March 2009 (UTC) wait ------------------------------- Never mind Novelisation of mission Part 1: GDI deployment At approximately 10.50 the GDI deployed the 43rd Zone Trooper Battalion "The Green Skulls" along with a Mammoth tank from the 12th Heavy Armor Battalion in the area and established a forward base. GDI soon begun expanding their Tiberium harvesting operations to allow them to requisition more troops. At approximately 11.45 Nod sent a small detachment of Attack Bikes and Raider Buggies front he 3rd Raider Battalion but were caught in the crossfire of the 43th Zone Trooper Battalion holding the GDI's right flank and 21st Infantry Battalions missile troopers. GDI casualties were relatively light, with most of the Nod raiders destroyed in a couple of seconds. Soon GDI deployed the 2nd Armour Battalion consisting of about 16 Predator tanks and the 53rd Scout Platoon consisting of 4 Pitbulls. The GDI soon came under repeated air attack, with the 12th Infantry Platoon taking the brunt of the Venoms, taking extreme casualties before the Venoms were destroyed by the Pitbulls. Soon after Nod sent a second attack whitch was supplemented by a number of Scorpion tanks. The GDI light infantry again took the brunt of the Nod attack, with GDI loosing 3 foxholes (loosing all men inside) and 2 Pitbulls. With the Nod attack seeming to gain the upper hand the GDI tanks finally returned from their attack swinging into the Nod attacks back, crushing any resistance. Part 2: GDI Breakout The Orca's begun flying scouting missions, and at 12.20 4th wing came under Nod missile attack, loosing an Orca piloted by captain Tom Green (who was awarded the Medal of Honor for using himself as bait to allow the rest of the wing to escape). The GDI command decided that with the 5th and 19th Infantry Platoons holding the GDI frontline around their base the 43rd Zone Trooper battalion should begin the attack on the Nod port facility with the 9th, 12th and 97th Armored battalions giving support. Mammoths of the 12th Heavy Armor Battalion begun an outflanking move trough the city witch caught the retreating Nod forces and annihilated 14 Scorpion tanks, 9 Attack bikes and 3 Death Hand squads. Part 3: Destruction to the Nod Base 9th Armored Battalion was detached to destroy the port facility while the rest of the force attacked the base The "Green Skulls" along with commando "Rick White" using their jet packs jumped over the Base walls behind the battle and using their railguns decimated the enemy tanks holding the attack at bay. Rick White then destroyed the Nod power plants, disabling the Nod defenses. The few remaining Nod forces stubbornly resisted and were systematically crushed by the GDI.